It's Dancin' Time!
by Nova-Rhenn
Summary: Well, in here, I'm teaching most of the entire cast of Yu-gi-oh to dance, and my friends OC's too. And there are partners! Yippee!


Nova-Rhenn Teaches _Some_ of the Entire Cast of Yu-gi-oh! How to Dance

With (Wik) (Main Chars)

_Nova-Rhenn Delta, Sinea Layaru, Syra Lebru, Amoré Borealis, Raine Shine, _**Bakura Ryou, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, and ****Tristan Taylor.**

Also appearing (Also wik) (Side Chars)

_Téa Gardner, _**Mokuba Kaiba, Bandit Keith, _Mai Valentine,_**** **Yami Yugi, Shadi, Maximillion Pegasus,** **Yami Bakura, Yami Malik, **and** Malik Ishtar.****

Also also appearing (Also also wik) (*Guest Stars*)

_Atina,_** Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Espa, ****Mako Tsunami, Kemo, _Serenity Wheeler, _****Shadow Kaiba, _Rebecca Hawkins_, and _Ishizu Ishitar._**

The ones in italics are girls and the ones in bold are guys.  Just so no one is confused.  Ha Ha Ha.  That was foreshadowing, believe it or not.

Ok.  Nova-Rhenn Delta, Sinea Layaru, Syra Lebru, Amoré Borealis and Raine Shine are Not Yours.  They are MINE… and my friends'.  Got it?  The rest are all copyrights of Yu-gi-oh and well… Use them, just don't abuse them.  Unless, of course, they deserve it.  Ah!  No, don't abuse Bakura (Ryou, thattis)!  Aww, that's not nice…

USE THEM, DON'T ABUSE THEM™

(Everyone walks into the dance studio except for the Yamis, Shadow Kaiba, Shadi, Kemo, and Maxi Peggy [Hehe…].  Immediately they line up for their dancing lessons.)

**Rex**_.  How did we get into this?_

**Keith**_.  Honestly, Rex… I have absolutely no idea._

**Serenity**_.  What makes you guys think this is so bad?  C'mon, all you have to do is learn a dance._

**Keith**_.  That's what's so bad about it._

**Nova**-**Rhenn.  All right everyone!  Are you ready?**

**Yugi**.  Ready as can be, Nova.

**Nova-Rhenn**.  We'll start with a simple line dance.  Then we'll try a more complicated one.  Does anyone know how to do the Electric Slide?

(Sinea, Amoré, Téa, Syra, Raine, Serenity, Mai, Yugi, Malik and Bakura raise their hands.)

**Nova-Rhenn**.  Ok.  How about Slap Leather?

(Sinea, Amoré, Téa, Syra, Raine, Yugi and Bakura raise their hands.)

**Nova-Rhenn**.  Uhm… Then, who knows the Two Step?

(Bakura raises his hand.)

**Nova-Rhenn**.  Hm. The Ten Step?

(Bakura raises his hand again.)

**Nova-Rhenn**.  *sweatdrops* Bakura, you'll have to teach me how to do the Two Step properly then.  All right, we'll start with the Electric Slide.  For the people that don't know it, it's really simple.  You start out with a grapevine.  Follow my lead.

(She does a grapevine left and right.  Everyone else does it.  Weevil trips and knocks over Mako.)

**Mako**.  Hey, watch it! *Nova ignores them*

**Nova-Rhenn**.  Next you step back two steps, meet your left with your right, then forward one step, then touch with your other foot, step back on that foot and touch with your other foot.

(The people that know the dance do it, the rest kind of stare.)

**Joey**.  Huh? *Nova demonstrates*

**Everyone**.  Ohhhh… *they do it*

**Espa**.  That wasn't as hard as I thought…

(Weevil waves his hand wildly)

**Nova-Rhenn**.  What?

**Weevil**.  Do you step on your right or your left?

**Nova-Rhenn**.  Always start a step on your right unless your weight is shifted… but that doesn't happen often.

**Weevil**.  Oh, thank you.

**Nova-Rhenn**.  And stop using that retarded accent.  Next, you step forward again, _on your left, Weevil, and this is the hardest part… you brush your foot against the ground as you kick and rotate clockwise. (She does that.  Everyone follows her lead.  Joey "Accidentally" kicks Tristan where it huuurts…)_

**Tristan**.  Urk… *he doubles over in pain*

**Mokuba**.  Tristan, are you okay?

**Tristan**.  Noooo… *in a strained squeaky voice*

**Joey**.  I meant to do that, Tristan.  Ha!  That's for hanging out with my sister!

**Serenity**.  What?  He didn't do anything wrong!

**Malik**.  His sister!  Eyuh…

**Ishizu**.  Let's get on with this…

**Nova-Rhenn**.  Well, on the flip side, you've got it right, Joey.  Just watch where you kick next time.

**Joey**. *grins evilly* Sure I will.

**Amoré**.  *socks Joey* Behave yourself! *Joey cringes in fear*

**Nova-Rhenn**.  Ok, now you're back at the beginning.  Try the whole thing now.  5, 6, 7, 8… *They repeat the dance.  The whole back row, consisting of Weevil, Bandit Keith, Mako, Rex and Espa collapses, Yugi holds Tristan back so he doesn't kick Joey)

**Kaiba**.  Stop it, you immature fools.

**Nova-Rhenn**.  Let's try this one more time… *They go over it about 20 more times* Now we're ready for the music!  C'mon, you guys can do it now!

**Weevil, Keith, Mako, Rex and Espa.**  Yes, Nova-sama.

(Nova-Rhenn turns on the stupid, retarded Electric Slide music) 

**Nova-Rhenn**.  No, that will not work.  *Turns on Are You Ready For This by 2 Unlimited* There! *They do the Electric Slide, and this time no one messes up*

**Nova-Rhenn**.  Great!  Now let's try something harder!

**The majority of the group**.  Nooooo……

(The Yamis, Shadow Kaiba, Kemo, Maxi Peggy, and Shadi run in, panting)

**Pegasus**.  Sorry we're late!

**Shadow Kaiba**.  We had to catch a ride with Yami Malik, and you know what a ride from Yami Malik can be like!

**Yami Malik**.  Stop hinting to things you shouldn't.

**Shadow Kaiba**.  He has a Geo Metro!

**Joey and Tristan**.  Ooooh, a Geo!

**Raine and Amoré**.  SHUT UP! *Each of them grabs their significant other by their ear*

**Joey and Tristan**.  Oww, oww, oww…

(Bakura, Syra, Kaiba, Sinea, Yugi and Nova-Rhenn sweatdrop)

**Yami Bakura and Yami Malik**.  *Each point to their non-Yami-selves* You baka!  You can't escape us!  We knew we'd find you here at the dance studio!

(Bakura and Malik look at each other and sweatdrop)

**Kemo**. Whaaa?

**Mai**.  This is getting really uncomfortable really fast.

**Serenity**.  You said it.

**Nova-Rhenn**.  Ok.  Break it up.  Yami people, get out of here.  You too, Shadow Kaiba.  And the rest of you, Kemo, Maxi Peggy, Shadi… All you guys are doing is causing trouble.

**Pegasus**. Did you just call me a Maxi pad?

**Shadi**.  Did you just call him a Maxi pad?

(Several clueless people blink)

**Yami Yugi**.  But…

**Yugi**.  Let him stay, my Yami isn't obnoxious like them.

**Nova-Rhenn**.  Okay…

**Yami Yugi**. *chibi* Uh… Now what are you guys doing?

**Nova-Rhenn**.  *slaps hand to forehead* Hold on a second.  SHADOW KAIBA, YAMI MALIK AND YAMI BAKURA!!!**_  GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!! _***They run out like scared puppies*

**Nova-Rhenn**.  Now that's taken care of.  

**Yami Yugi**.  You guys are dancing, aren't you… *sweatdrops* 

**Everyone**.  Yeah.

**Yami Yugi**.  Then I'll wait outside.

**Nova-Rhenn**.  Oh no you don't!  You wanted to stay; you're going to stay… Besides, this will do you a lot of good!

**Yami Yugi**.  *winces* Ok… *takes his place in line next to Yugi*

**Nova-Rhenn**.  Alright, now I'm going to teach you a dance I made!  Now it starts with a Charleston.  Who knows how to do that?

(Bakura raised his hand)

**Nova-Rhenn**.  Ok, I guess I saw that coming.  *She proceeds to teach the rest of the dance until she gets to the part at the end* Good!  Now, this is the last part, and you need a partner for this.

**Espa, Mako, Weevil, Rex, and Keith**.  PARTNERS!?!?!?

**Atina, Serenity, Téa, Mokuba and Serenity**.  Uh…

**Amoré, Syra, Sinea, Raine, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Kaiba, and Bakura**.  YES!

**Nova-Rhenn**.  Don't just stand there!  Get your partners! 

(Yugi steps closer to Syra, Joey edges toward Amoré, Sinea and Kaiba walk to each other, Tristan and Raine lean toward each other, and Bakura glances at Nova)

**Nova-Rhenn**.  What about the rest of you?

**The remaining people**.  Oh yeah…

(Bandit Keith asks Mai nicely to be his partner.  Mokuba blushes as Atina decides to dance with him.  Serenity and Mako partner up, Téa ends up standing next to the very embarrassed Yami Yugi.  Espa, Weevil and Rex are left.)

**Weevil, Espa and Rex**.  What do we do now?

**Nova-Rhenn**.  Weevil, you and Rex are partners.  Espa… Uh… I don't know…

**Weevil and Rex**.  WHAT!?  THAT'S NOT RIGHT!

**Nova-Rhenn**.  Weevil, you can be the girl.

**Weevil**.  You're calling me a girl!?

**Nova-Rhenn**.  Yeah.  *Gasps* Anyway... What shall we do with Espa, hm?

**Espa**.  How about if I am your partner the second time?

**Nova-Rhenn**.  *Looks at Bakura and sweatdrops* Uh… How about no, Scott?

**Espa**.   Ooook… but my name's not Scott, it's Espa.

**Nova-Rhenn**.  Sit out… Maybe I'll teach this to you later then… *Espa looks depressed* Ok!  Let's begin!

(All right now!  To make a loooong story short, Nova-Rhenn teaches her dance to everyone, even the partner section… that half the class didn't cooperate with.  Finally, they are ready to perform with music!)

**Nova-Rhenn**. *Puts on a hyped-up 8 something minute remix of Beautiful Life by Ace of Base* 5, 6, 7, 8!

(And they dance!  Surprisingly enough, it turns out really great, except for Weevil and Rex, 'cause they just _don't_ look good together!  And, since the entire song is 8 something minutes long or something like that, most of the people collapse at the end!)

**Nova-Rhenn**.  You guys, that was great!

**Syra**.  It was fun! *Looks at the blushing disheveled Yugi*

**Yugi**.  I'm… tired… Ya… Whatever you said…

**Kaiba**.  Surprisingly, that was remotely amusing.

**Sinea**.  I know, must have something to do with dancing with you, Kaiba.

**Amoré**.  Joey, you did so much better at the end!

**Joey**.  I know… *blinks a few times* I actually remembered how to do it at the end, that's why.

**Raine**.  And Tristan, you actually have rhythm!  That was fascinating!

**Tristan**. *gasps* So were you.

**Bakura**.  It seems like everyone had fun.

**Weevil and Rex**.  Not really.

**Nova-Rhenn**.  Well, I hope they did, 'cause I had it taped! *Rebecca Hawkins stands up, grinning, and holds up a video camera*

**Everyone**.  WHAT!?!?!?!?

**Nova-Rhenn**.  Ha!  For some of you I have blackmail, for some of you I have stuff for you to treasure, and for the rest, I have a good performance!

(Everyone stares blankly)

**Weevil**.  No!  This can't be happening!

**Rex**.  AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!  MY REPUTATION IS RUINED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Weevil**.  You think mine isn't? 

**Mako**.  Shut up you guys… that was exhilarating… I want to do it again!

**Everyone [except Rex and Weevil].**  Yeah!

**Rex and Weevil**.  No…

**Nova-Rhenn**.  You have to admit it – that was fun.  Hey guys, let's do the Cha Cha Slide this time!

**Everyone [except Rex and Weevil]**.  Let's go!  *Several people laugh.  Rex and Weevil leave*

**CD**.  Cha Cha Daddy-o! ♪ ♫ Turn around! ♪ ♫ To the left!  Take it back, daddy-o!  Three hops this time! 


End file.
